Marriage Proposal
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Will Rikuo realize his feeling towards his head-aide? akankah Rikuo menyadari perasaanya terhadap ketua bodyguardnya? Setsura datang kerumah. Rumah menjadi benar benar berantakan. Nurarihyon hampir saja kabur. Tsurara yang... Speechless terhadap ibunya. Akankah Rikuo diam saja? Read to find out! time after defeating seimei. Maybe a little bit OOC?


"kejorou, dimana tsurara?". Rikuo dalam mode yokai nya berkeliling rumah utama untuk mencari ketua bodyguardnya yang jarang sekali sulit ditemukan.

"waka! Ah,maaf waka,saya pun tidak melihatnya setelah dia keluar dari ruang makan waka". Wanita berambut coklat panjang menjawab. "hm, aneh sekali. Barusan saja aku bertemu dengannya. Kenapa jadi tiba tiba hilang seperti ini?". Sang master masih heran,mungkin ini pertama kalinya sang yuki onna sulit ditemukan baginya.

"apakah waka ingin meminta sesuatu? Haruskah saya yang mengerjakannya?". Tanya kejorou kembali. Khawatir bila itu sesuatu yang penting.

"ah tidak kejorou terima kasih. Aku akan mencari tsurara". Rikuo langsung menuju pintu utama. ' _tidak kecil kemungkinan dia keluar sebentar kan?'_ ucapnya dalam hati. "eh? Waka? Anda ingin mencarinya diluar? Tunggu sebentar saya akan panggilkan aotabo untuk menemani anda! Eh? Waka? Wakaaaaa?" belum sempat kejorou menyelesaikan kalimatnya,yang diteriaki sudah menghilang.

"haaah,sulit sekali mencari celah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta". Ucapnya sambil berlalu berjalan kembali. Diurungkan nya niatnya memanggil aotabo,karna hanya akan menjadi kerepotan jika ia pergi berkeliling. ' _toh waka dalam kedaan malam,ne? tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan kalau begitu'_ ucapnya dalam hati

- ** _MARRIAGE PROPOSAL_** -

"ah! Okaa-san tara! Kenapa tiba-tiba datang seperti ini?!". Wanita terlihat berumur belasan memandang ngeri ibunya. Tentu saja,siapa yang tidak bersikap seperti itu? ' _setelah berpuluh tahun tanpa kabar. Tiba-tiba dia datang ke rumah utama!'_ geramnya dalam hati.

"oi oi tsurara,kalimatmu akhir akhir ini semakin kurang ajar tahu". Sang ibu melihat anaknya datar. Tidak sepenuhnya mengakui kesalahannya. "aku datang menjengukmu" ucapnya lagi

"menjenguk? Setelah hampir aku mencapai umur dewasa?! Hatimu benar benar beku okaa-san!". Kontras sekali sang anak marah. Beberapa orang melirik iri kepada mereka berdua. Figure yang mirip dimiliki oleh keduanya menuai perhatian banyak orang dijalan kota. Sang ibu dengan rambut hitam panjang yang setengah atasnya berwarna ungu pucat ditambah les hitam dibagian kirinya. Dengan mata ungu tua dan hitam yang memukau. Wajahnya terlihat seperti wanita berumur 20 tahunan. Dengan penampilan biasa,tak tertinggal scarf berwarna putih ungunya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan anaknya yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang,setengah atasnya berwarna biru-putih pucat yang memiliki les yang sama dengan ibunya. Matanya berwarna biru tua dan hitam. Memakai sweater dan mini-skirt ditambah dengan long-sleeves yang berwarna senada. Tak juga ketinggalan scarf panjang berwarna birunya. Dengan penampilan sesederhana itu,mampu menarik perhatian sebagian besar manusia disekitarnya. Tak sungkan beberapa orang berhenti sebentar untuk melihat mereka dan berkata. ' _cantik sekali kedua ibu-anak ini'_ dan yang lain lainnya.

"haaah,manusia masih seperti manusia. Menurutmu untuk apa mereka memperhatikan kita seperti itu tsurara? Sungguh buang buang waktu". Ucap ibunya sedikit mendelik karna mendengar perkataan mereka yang-sungguh itu tak penting bagi setsura-sang ibu.

"okaa-san harusnya lebih mengerti ketimbang aku. Lagipula,okaa-san hidup lebih lama ketimbang aku". Tsurara melirik ibunya sebentar lalu kembali focus ke tujuan mereka. " ayo okaa-san. Bakeneko tidak jauh dari sini". Ucap lagi anaknya sembari berjalan mendahului setsura.

"tapi tsurara,kenapa tidak di rumah utama saja? Haruskah kita bicara diluar? Lagipula,aku merindukan rumah utama~". Setsura mencoba untuk menggoda anaknya.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau kau berlaku aneh-aneh dirumah utama. Apalagi kalau sampai rikuo-sama melihat keanehanmu okaa-san". Tsurara berjalan lagi mendahului sang ibu. "tch,kau memang anakku tsurara". Merasa kesal dan aneh _' mungkinkah… dia lebih keras kepala ketimbang aku?! Ah tidak tidak,tidak mungkin '_. Ucapnya menyesal sambil hanya mengikuti tsurara.

Tak lama kemudian bakeneko telah terlihat. Tsurara masuk terlebih dahulu.

"ah! Selamat dat- ah! Yuki-onna! Lama tak berjumpa!". Ryota neko dengan semangat menghampiri tsurara. "ryota-san! Hm! Benar lama sekali rasanya tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?". Tsurara membalasnya tak kalah semangat. "tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini tsurara-san! Ah! Selamat dat-eh?". Setsura yang selanjutnya masuk. "set-sets-setsura saaaaaaaaann!". Ryota neko hampir-sangat hampir memeluk setsura. Namun death-glare milik setsura menghentikannya. " ara,lama tak berjumpa. Rota neko". Ucap setsura sambil mencari tempat duduk. "tsurara ayo bicara. Aku tak punya banyak waktu".

"ah ano,apa yang harus kuhidangkan untuk kalian?". Ryota neko melirik tsurara. "ah! Minuman biasa saja ryota-san. Kami tidak akan lama". Tsurara memberikan senyumnya. "baiklah!" ryota neko kembali kedapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan tsurara.

"masih saja selalu semangat seperti dulu. Ryota-neko". Setsura menopang dagu meliat ryota neko berlewat. "yah itulah kata dari orang yang menopang dagu melihat orang seperti ryota-san selama 400 tahun lebih". Tsurara menutup matanya,speechless menghadapi ibunya. "tsurara,apa yang mereka ajarkan terhadapmu?-_-". Setsura memandang dengan wajah speechless.

"lanjutkan okaa-san. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?". Tsurara kini memandang ibunya jelas. "baiklah,pertama aku ingin Tanya. Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?". Setsura menghadap tsurara serius.

"yo,serius sekali kalian". Entah dari mana lelaki tampan dengan mata merah-darah itu datang. Yang pasti,membuat kedua yuki onna itu kaget.

"wa-waka! Apa yang anda lakukan disini?!". Tsurara hampir berteriak. Tidak,sudah berteriak saking kagetnya. ' _apa ini?! Timing nya pas sekali ketika okaa-san menanyakan hal seperti itu! '_. Oke tsurara benci ini.

"oh? Aku mencarimu yuki onna. Aku sudah bertanya dengan kubinashi,ao,kuro,sampai kejorou tidak tahu kau dimana. Dan,siapa wanita ini?". Rikuo dalam keadaan menunjuk setsura. ' _shimatta! '_.

"ah a-ano. Ini adala-"

"hooo,inikah sandaime? Cukup tampan juga kau ya". Ucapan tsurara terpotong oleh ibunya yang kini sedang menggoda rikuo dengan membelai pipinya.

"o-okaa-san hentikan!". Ucapan tsurara menjelaskan semuanya

"okaa-san?". Ulang rikuo,masih mencerna siapa wanita ini.

"sou dayo,aku adalah setsura. Ibu dari tsurara. Tsurara,kau ini tidak punya selera humor ya?". Ibunya kembali mendelik tsurara. Yakin betul bahwa ia terlambat datang kepada tsurara. ' _hmph,dia sudah jatuh cinta rupanya. Aku terlambat datang ya…_ '. Ada perasaan betul-betul menyesal dalam benaknya. Seharusnya ia datang lebih awal-pikirnya.

"kalau begitu dia ibumu? Tsurara kenapa tak kau bawa kerumah?". Tanya rikuo,masih perlu penjelasan.

"ne,waka-chan. Bilang kepada tsurara bawa aku kerumah. Aku merindukan rumah utama. Dan juga aku ingin bicara kepada nurarihyon. Ah mungkin kau perlu tahu juga". Ucap setsura. ' _eh?_ '. Tsurara tak sepenuhnya mengerti. Ia mengerti jika setsura ingin bertemu nurarihyon,tapi mengapa rikuo juga? Perasaan ini benar-benar menolak tsurara untuk membawa ibunya pulang kerumah.

"kalau begitu,ayo kita pulang. Tsurara". Rikuo dan setsura sudah berdiri menghadap pintu keluar.

"eh? Cho-chotto matte!". Yang dipanggil sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

-Nura Main House-

"ah,aku sudah lelah. Tsurara! Kita bicarakan besok saja. Tunggu aku dikamarmu,aku akan bertemu nurarihyon sebentar untuk menyapa". Tsurara masih jauh dari gerbang utama. Namun masih mendengar jelas kalimat ibunya. "m-mou okaa-san tara! Jangan berlaku seenakmu! Okaaa-saaaan!". Yang diteriaki sudah memasuki rumah utama tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"tsurara,akhir-akhir ini larimu semakin lambat ya". Rikuo berdiri menunggu tsurara di ambang pintu.

"wa-waka! Mau bagaimana lagi,aku pakai rok waka!". Ucap sang yuki onna. Terlihat sekali wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa

"hai hai,kau haus? Mau minum denganku? Kutunggu didepan pohon sakura". Ucapnya sambil berlewat menuju pohon sakura kesukaannya. Tsurara berbalik arah dari rikuo,menuju dapur mengambilkan minuman.

Setengah berlari,tsurara masih heran mengapa ibunya disini. Dihari yang tak pernah ia prediksi. Aneh sekali.

"tsurara kau tahu". Ucap rikuo masih duduk dengan santai diatas pohon sakuranya.

"nani waka?". Tsurara baru saja meletakkan minuman disampingnya ingin menuangnya dan memberikannya pada rikuo.

"kau masih dalam wujud manusia mu. Sebegitu inginyakah kau menjadi manusia?". Ucap rikuo masih memandang langit hitam. "e-eh?". Tsurara berfikir bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh dan sebodoh ini. Setelah dikatai,ia langsung merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi yokai. Tak ada yang berbeda,hanya saja ia memakai kimono putih dan syal putih. Perbedaan kontras mungkin terlihat pada matanya yang sekarang berubah menjadi warna kuning keemasan. Dan entah sejak kapan,rikuo memandangi nya, memandangi perubahannya.

' _are? Sejak kapan… sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat memukau seperti ini?_ '. Fikir rikuo. Merasa selama ini ia sudah terbiasa dengan tsurara. Yang dipandangi hanya melanjutkan aktifitasnya menuangkan minuman untuk rikuo. Rikuo perlahan turun dari pohon,ia duduk disamping tsurara. Segera,tsurara memberikan minuman.

"masih belum tahu alas an ibumu?". Tanya rikuo. Sontak tsurara menggeleng lemah. Dalam hatinya semoga saja bukan hal hal yang aneh. "minumlah sekali denganku,lalu kau boleh pergi. Besok kau akan bicara dengannya bukan?". Rikuo meneguk sakenya. Menuruti perintah wakanya,tsurara menuang minum untuknya,lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"selamat malam waka. Tolong jangan terjaga terlalu malam". Tsurara membungkuk lalu berbelok diujung jalan. Meninggalkan sedikit aura dingin dan jejak saljunya,menerbangkan tidak sengaja beberapa helaian rambut panjang nya diujung belokan.

' _sungguh pemandangan yang sudah biasa. Tapi kenapa? Terasa aneh?_ '. Dalam berfikir rikuo. Dia perlu istirahat ucapnya lagi

-keesokan pagi-

Pagi pagi sekali. Setsura sudah menghadap kembali nurarihon. Bersama tsurara tentunya. Tak lama berbincang,seluruh penduduk rumah utama terbangun dengan adanya terikan wanita beserta aura dingin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"EH-EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH? OKAA-SAN KAU TERBENTUR YA?". Teriak tsurara. Benar-benar nyaring. Mereka pasti terbangun-pikir nurarihyon.

"kan,apa yang kau ajarkan pada tsurara sampai-sampai dia kurang ajar seperti ini nurarihyon?!". Setsura sudah menunjuk tsurara kali ini.

"aku tidak mengajarkan apa-apa". Nurarihyon sudah tertunduk mengahdapi dua yuki onna ini. ' _tidak ibu tidak anak. Dua duanya sama keras kepalanya. Belum lagi ributnya_ '. Nurarihyon fikir dalam hati

Tak lama,terdengar bunyi hentakan kaki. Banyak hentakan kaki. Menuju ruang utama dimana nurarihyon,setsura,dan tsurara berada.

"TSURARA! TSURARA!". Kini terlihat rikuo didepan pintu. Masih dengan baju tidurnya,rambutnya yang acak,dan ia lupa memakai kacamata. Diikuti oleh kejorou,ao,kuro,kubinashi,gozu,mezu, dan banyak yokai lainnya dibelakangnya. Melihat tsurara hanya diam,rikuo berhenti memasang wajah serius.

"are?". Kini tanda Tanya benar-benar terpasang diwajahnya. Sambil mendekati yuki onna nya.

"waka! Penampilanmu benar-benar….". tsurara kini sudah berdiri didepannya. Membenarkan baju waka-nya yang miring-miring juga merapihkan rambutnya sampai benar-benar rapi. "hai,selesai". Ucapnya riang. Rikuo terdiam sebentar dan menjawab. "terima kasih,tsurara". Sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"rikuo duduk disini". Nurarihyon menepuk lantai disampingnya. Tak lama,rikuo mendekatinya,diikuti tsurara. Yokai yang lain masih duduk diam didepan pintu,masih menunggu perintah atau sebenarnya mereka ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan setsura.

"ehem,jadi setsura kesini dengan adanya alasan dan izin dariku untuk membawa tsurara pulang ke gunung selatan dan….". nurarihyon menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan mengambil nafas. Setsura terlihat tenang masih dengan acuhnya memejamkan matanya,melirik kearah lain. Dengan tsurara yang masih melihat lantai tanpa adanya keinginan untuk bicara.

"dan?". Rikuo mencoba mengikuti pembicaraan kakeknya.

"dan menikah". Ucap nurarihyon lagi.

"sokka. Menikah? Baikla-eh? HAAAAAAAAAAAAA? CHO-CHOTTO! MENIKAH?!". Seluruh penduduk rumah utama hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

-to be continued-

Itching for some action. I decided to make two-shoots about RikuTsu. How was it?


End file.
